


Rhythm

by Jinsai_ish



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinsai_ish/pseuds/Jinsai_ish
Summary: Challenge response to pick a pair and write as inspired by a playlist on random.  I chose Wufei and Cathy.
Relationships: Catherine Bloom/Chang Wufei
Kudos: 1





	Rhythm

  
1\. [The Scientist - Coldplay](http://www.mediafire.com/?cxu9z9xxww5) (5:09)

He went to her trailer to say goodbye; he wasn’t sure why. The door was unlocked so he let himself in. The room was narrow, a tiny kitchen with a narrower hall leading to the rest of the room. There was a pot on the stove, broth cooling within it. Suddenly hungry, Wufei hunted for a spoon and missed the sound of wet footsteps until she was only a foot from him. Then he spun around, silverware brandished like a weapon.

Catherine raised one eyebrow. “I thought you didn’t like my soup,” she said simply, casual as if she were fully dressed instead of clad in nothing but a towel and dripping onto her own floor.

“I’m leaving,” Wufei said.

“I’ll heat the soup for you.”

2\. [Free - 安室奈美恵](http://www.mediafire.com/?xbxnt1sdxxm) (4:18)

He sat in the empty stands, watching her stretch while her brother discussed his act with the ringleader. Clad in her practice leotard, Catherine bounced up on her toes, legs becoming even longer as she leaned further and further back until the tips of her fingers just swept the ground. She kept going, turning over in the air, feet over her head and then planted on the ground once more. She looked up, her eyes smirking directly into Wufei’s. He swallowed hard as she turned away, a confident sway in her hips as she made her way to the edge of the tent to powder her hands. His eyes rose, tracing the rigging to the ladder she would climb, up to the trapeze bar. He wondered how it felt to fly.

3\. [Brothers in Arms – Dire Straits](http://www.mediafire.com/?ny1deys5qsm) (4:57)

It felt odd, sitting in front of the fire as Trowa handed him a mug of coffee.

“Déjà vu,” he said, staring into the flames. “We’ve done this before.”

“During the war.” The former Heavyarms pilot nodded.

Wufei heard the steps as Catherine walked up behind her brother, handing him a plate. The Chinese man wore his hair loose now and had to sweep it out of his face when she handed one to him. Toasted cheese this time, and she sat next to him.

4\. [Feelin’ Good – Nina Simone](http://www.mediafire.com/?zmzllekvced) (2:52)

Nataku was gone and he wore his Preventer’s uniform proudly. Still she laughed at him, at his seriousness and his obsession with his badge and flounced off in shorts that were much too short for modesty and hair that glimmered in the sunlight. It annoyed him, her beaming up at the sun like that, like there weren’t still terrorists out there plotting to destroy the fragile new peace, as delicate as the butterflies that drew her eyes to them and caused her to spin around in joy.

“Did you see that Wufei?”

He nodded, a smile breaking across his lips, and moved to join her.

5\. [Call My Name – Charlotte Church](http://www.mediafire.com/?lkz16dnnygg) (3:00)

Trowa was going to kill him. He groaned and she pressed him harder against the wall, long slim fingers much like her brother's ripping the button of his jeans free of its hole, her breath hot against his neck.

He was a dead man. Trowa would fire every single bullet he could load into Heavyarms directly into his body. He reached into her hair, cradling the back of her skull and pulling her to him, lips burning against each other. Catherine kissed back fiercely and Wufei rose to the battle, his passion rising as she bit down his lip.

“More.”


End file.
